In general, a container is a large assembly box which is widely used for efficiently and economically conveying cargos. A cargo transfer container is used to be conveniently loaded and unloaded via an overland transport, marine transport, air transport or the like.
Such a container includes a container 100′ main body in the shape of a rectangular box which is formed of a bottom surface, side surface portions and a ceiling portion as shown in FIG. 1, wherein all the bottom surface, the side surface portions and the ceiling portion are formed of panels 40′ which are formed of steel materials and usually disposed with wood on the bottom of the inside thereof.
More specifically, the container main body has a structure, in which columns 10′ are formed at four corners of the box, “L”-shaped longitudinal frames 20′ are welded on the outer peripheral surface in the longitudinal direction with respect to the columns 10′, and square bracket, “[”-shaped traverse frames 30′ are formed at a predetermined interval in the longitudinal frames 20′, wherein the square bracket shaped traverse frames 30′ are formed of a plurality of steel materials in the width direction in the longitudinal frames 20′ and have both end surfaces are joined with the longitudinal frames 20′ by welding.
In addition, natural wood in a predetermined size is disposed on the traverse frames 30′ and then coupled therewith by coupling bolts, thereby forming a bottom surface in the container.